cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Sinai
|slots = 3 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Republic of Sinai is a growing, developing, and established nation at 110 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Republic of Sinai work diligently to produce Aluminum and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Republic of Sinai has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Sinai allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of Sinai believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Sinai will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Republic of Sinai has sadly been deleted. Please note that the activity of the UPLB (see Terrorism) is now void. History Founding History Bosporan Kingdom Period The Republic of Sinai was founded from humble beginnings, many, many years ago. The area of this great nation once belonged to its ancestors: The Bosporan Kingdom. The Bosporan Kingdom was alive for centuries, from the prime of Greek culture (480 BCE), to the fall of the Roman Empire (476 CE). In its prime, it gave birth to a vibrant culture, attracting people from abroad to form a multi-cultural community. It sold slaves, wheat, and gold for numerous other things during that time period. Warlord Period But over time, this great nation fell into the hands of others, getting tossed around, pushed, even shoved. In 1461 when the Byzantine Empire fell, it finally broke free from the rule of the Scythians and the Samaritans, who had been fighting over the Bosporan Kingdom ever since Rome fell. But, they couldn't establish a solid government, for those ruling before had made sure to leave the nation in shambles. So warlords reigned over the country for many many years, constantly fighting for power and oppressing their people. Liberation Period & Now Finally, in 2008, after nearly 600 years of warring warlords, a resistance group formed, called the Sinai League. Their following rapidly spread, and they began to organize protests in city squares, riots, even assassinations. The warlords did not like this, so they attempted to crush the resistance. But, after years upon years of exploiting their soldiers, their troops did not obey their orders. Coups started, uprisings began, and a new generation of leadership was emerging. Finally, in January 2010, the last warlord was hanged. On October 23, 2010, the Republic of Sinai was established and their leader, President X, elected. Fearing further "shoving", President X decided to join LoSS, an enormous alliance filled with numerous other nations. But this alliance was to big for the Republic to interact with. So they broke of and formed a new alliance, FIGHT, a new alliance dedicated to rising above the rest. Annexation President X, being an ambitious man, promised his people, soon after the establishment of the Republic, that he would annex the entire Sea of Azov region by the end of the year. He kept his promise and now he has enormous amounts of land at his control. But, his most recently annexed region, the foothills of the Caucasus Mts, have shown to be more of a struggle to keep than he thought. Since it is nearly uninhabited, it's practically worthless. Other than the fact that it has large amounts of lumber, it doesn't really have anything else. Plus, the UPLB is extremely active in that region, along with numerous other bandits and criminals. the military is always on guard there. As of 3/10/11, it is now officially an unofficial state, but some government officials are pushing for it to become a state while others want to abandon the territory. Jaredia-Sinai Foreign Aid Crisis Late 2010, The Republic of Sinai was in dire need for technology, being very far behind in world standards. So, President X personally asked numerous nations for a trade: 15 technology and 10 infa. for $20,000 and 300 soldiers. All of them flatly refused. But finally, President X came across a young nation known as Jaredia. He gave his offer, but, if the Jaredian government failed to comply within a weeks time, hostilities would be commenced. A few days passed and the military was already at DEFCON 2, getting lower by the day. Finally, Jaredia replied, apparently only seeing the threatening part, and said he would ask his alliance to blow the Republic of Sinai off the map. Both nations had their guns pointed at each other. Finally, President X apologized and claimed that he was nervous that this was his last chance to get more tech. Jaredia forgave him, and agreed to the trade. Both countries are now on equal terms and have an alliance. Political Philosophies President X, though he claims that his nation is a republic, hasn't given up power for a long time. He follows Smartism, a very socialist point of view. Although he is pretty benevolent, his socialist ideals are not to the best of other countries and many choose to avoid him. Religion *Eastern Orthodox 75% *Islam 20% :*Sunni 80% :*Shi'a 15% :*Sufi 5% *Judaism 4% :*Orthodox 30% :*Conservative 60% :*Reform 10% *Other 1% Ethnicities *Greek: 80% *Samaritan: 10% *Scythian: 7% *Russian: 2% *Ukrainian: .5% *Turkish: .2% *Persian: .2% *Mongolian: .1% Terrorism Over recent years, terrorism has become a major problem within the Republic of Sinai. One of the biggest ones is the United People for Liberating Bosporus (UPLB). They believe that President X shouldn't be in power and that he's trashing the country's reputation with its so-called "democracy". On average, over 150 people die each year from UPLB terrorist attacks, 300 wounded, and many held hostage. The military is doing everything it can, but only time will tell if these terrorist groups can be dissolved. Media The Republic of Sinai has seen an enormous growth in its media industries, including music, movie, art, and multiple others. These are some of the bigger ones: Music The Republic's reputation for good and tasteful music has surpassed any other country's. In the beginning, classical music and jazz were the big two. Then the Republic brought in R&B, Hip-Hop, and Techno, but is most famous for its Alternative scene, which is one of the biggest in the world. Alternative During the late 2010s, Alternative emerged in the Republic of Sinai. It was born when three guys (Alexander Dukakis, Bedros Georgallis, and Damian Koteas) formed the world famous band known as Utopian Revival. In its prime, Utopian Revival attracted followers from domestic and abroad, influencing many different genres and inspiring millions. Eventually, other bands caught on to Utopian Revival's resurrection of Alternative music. Other Bosporan alternative bands include: Bliss, Unicorn Blood, Poetry in Motion, Yes-to-Know, The Runners, Slingshot Holder, and many, many more. Hip-Hop Soon after Alternative was on the map, Hip-Hop got its first look at the mainstream when two rappers, Mr. Haze and MC Skillet, brought to life two very different types of rap. Mr. Haze, a blonde-haired blue-eyed pretty boy from Panticapaeum, rose to fame very quickly, singing about partying, girls, cars, and the good life. MC Skillet, on the other hand, is a Jewish kid who was born in Taganrog, a city brought down by terrorism. He suffered from anti-Semitism, drugs, and violence during his childhood and often expresses it in his raps. These two rappers brought Hip-Hop to life for the first time in the Republic of Sinai, and many followed in their footsteps. Techno Techno artists in Sinai are influenced a lot by Dub-step and House music. Techno is still less developed than Hip-Hop and Alternative, but is quickly on the rise. Movie and Television The Republic of Sinai is know for its incredibly well refined movie industry, producing many comedies, dramas, romances, actions, horrors, and documentaries a year. It has The Sinai Movie Awards (abbreviated SMA) every year on July 20 and picks the best movies out of multiple categories. Television, on the other hand, is much less developed than the movies are. But, with Sinai's growing economy and increasing job market, TV is on the rise. There are already multiple sitcoms, dramas, reality shows, game shows, news networks, and kid shows, but soon there might be more. Much more. Art Art is a valued thing in the Republic of Sinai. The country already has many lost pieces from the ancient Bosporan Kingdom, attracting tourists every year, but new, aspiring artist come to to get a look at Sinai's pop art, abstract art, realistic paintings, and multiple, multiple sculptures. Simferopol, the country's main culture center, attracts thousands of young and aspiring artists every year, building the population on a regular basis. Political Parties *''Smartist Party (Smartism)'' *''Social Democracy Party (Social Democracy)'' *''Rightest Party (Believe in right-wing politics.)'' *UPLB (banned) *Communist Party (banned) *Forward-Moving Party (Believe in extreme progressive measures to move the country forward.) *Neo-Tribalist Party (Neo-Tribalism) *Maoist Party (banned) *Fascist Party (Fascism) (Italicized parties are the majority parties. The Smartist Party is the current ruling party.) Government Type ''See Smartism. '' Category:Nations of Europe Category:Greek nations